Dragoon
The Dragoon is a Fighter variant Archtype in the style of Final Fantasy Dragoons. Dragoon Dragoon's Leap At 1st level the Dragoon gains the ability to leap great distances and height. A Dragoon can make long or high jumps with a distance equal to his Acrobatics check, He can make these jumps from a standing posistion. When a Dragoon uses this ability as part of an attack he does an extra d6 damage per 10 feet of distance he traveled upon a successful attack. This Ability replaces the fighter's proficency with all shields. Spear Training At 5th level, a dragoon must select Weapon Training with the spear group. The dragoon’s weapon training bonus with spears improves by +1 on attack rolls and +2 on damage rolls for every four levels beyond 5th (to a maximum of +4 on attack rolls and +8 on damage rolls at 17th level). The dragoon does not gain weapon training in any other groups as he increases in level. Spinning Lance At 7th level, a dragoon may alternate attacks with the piercing head of his lance with reach, or with the butt end (treat as a club) against adjacent targets. Unlike a double weapon, the masterwork quality and magical special abilities apply to both ends of the lance, except for those weapon special abilities that apply only to edged weapons. This ability replaces armor training 2. Multi-leap At 9th level, a dragoon can leap from vertical surfaces, they can leap to a wall and use the wall as a new starting point for another leap, they can leap from wall to wall as long as they do not exceed their total movement speed for the round. In addition as a full round action the Dragoon can make a leap attack against an opponent, if succesful they can they leap away without provoking attacks of opportunity, this movement cannot exceed double the base speed of the dragoon. This ability replaces weapon training 2,3, and 4. Hang time At 11th level, a dragoon can make a special 2 round leap attack that deals tremedous damage. On the first round the dragoon leaps high into the air gaining a +30 acrobatics check to jump, on the next round the dragoon comes down onto an opponent that is within 30ft of where the dragoon first jumped, the dragoon makes a attack roll with a +4 bonus to hit and if successful deals double normal damage. This ability replaces armor training 3. Skykiller At 15th level, a dragoon can bring down flying enemies by leaping onto them, whenever a dragoon strikes a flying target when using the Dragoon's Leap ability the dragoon brings the target down to the ground inflicting additional damage as per the Dragoon's leap ability. This ability replaces armor training 4. Jump Master At 19th level, a dragoon has mastered the ability to jump great distances, the dragoon is no longer limited by his movement speed when determining how high the dragoon jumps. In addition the dragoon can take a 10 on all acrobatics checks made to jump. Long jumps still are limited by movement speed however. This ability replaces armor mastery. Weapon Mastery The dragoon must select a weapon from the spear group.